<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636333">Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentions of Blood, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John x Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing there, in the middle of your living room, you were shaking. An hour ago, you had a normal life. A normal job. And yet, there you were. Covered in blood, some of it your own. Some of it your saviors, but most of it of the creature that had attacked you. You had been in the process of folding laundry when you heard glass shatter. Confused, you put the towel down and grabbed the phone. There had been reports of kids throwing rocks through windows lately, so you were sure it was just that. However, you couldn’t be too safe. People were crazy, it seemed.</p><p>You walked into your room to see your window laying on the floor, into more pieces than you wanted to imagine. The green curtains moved in the gentle breeze. Something told you to run. So you did. You turned and went as fast as you could to the living room. Half way through, you felt yourself being tackled from behind. Your head just grazed the coffee table on the way down. Whoever broke in was beyond strong. Your cheek was being pressed into the carpet as they pushed down on your back.</p><p>“This one’s a fighter. You think I should turn her?” A male voice asked, he sounded amused. Was he having fun?</p><p>Hearing a chuckle, your blood ran cold. “You want a little play thing?” The other man asked.</p><p>The first man didn’t have a chance to reply as you heard your front door being kicked in. You were crying, just wanting this to be over. “Well, well. If it isn’t <em>John Winchester?</em>” One of them said. You were guessing it was the second one. “Come to join our party?” They both laughed.</p><p>“No, I came to crash it.” With that, you were sprayed with blood, causing you to gasp and screaming. It wasn’t even a lot, that you could tell. Than again, you could have been blocking some of it out. Feeling the weight on top of you fall to the side, you scrambled up. “Duck.” You were told. You did as you were told, just as the man, John, swung a large machete decapitating the second man. Your eyes were wide, and you were on the verge of a panic attack.</p><p>“What. The. <em>Hell</em>?” You managed to get out.</p><p>John turned to look at you. “Vampires.” He said simply. You looked at him like he was insane. “<em>Yes</em>, they’re real. I hunt them. And more. Let me get rid of these two, and I’ll be back to explain.” All you could do was nod. What? Were you going to freak out now?</p><p>That brought you to now. Your carpet was beyond help, your head was killing you, your window was going to need replacing, and you didn’t even want to continue thinking about the rest. You were snapped from your thoughts by the sound of boots. Glancing up, you saw John.</p><p>For some reason, you moved forward, grabbed his jacket, and pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment, you pulled back, smiling. “I don’t want to talk about that now. Le-let me thank you. For saving me.” With that, you kissed him again. John kicked the door shut, his hands moving down to your ass to lift you. It made you grateful you hadn’t changed out of your work uniform- which happened to be a skirt.</p><p>You found yourself between him and the wall, slightly moving your hips against him. Your hands shoved his jacket off, causing him to hold you against the wall solely with his hips. Looking him over with your eyes for a moment, you smirked. His hands rid you of your blouse, a small draft hitting your chest. You let out a sigh as he kissed your neck.</p><p>He licked your collarbone, up your neck, and to your jaw. At least one side was blood free. You hadn’t had the mindset to clean up just yet. The thought made you grin. “Shower. Now.” You panted.</p><p>John pulled away from your neck, a glint in his eyes. “Lead the way.” His voice made you weak at the knees. You nodded quickly, finding your footing. As you moved through the hallway, you both rid yourself of as many clothes as you could. When you reached the bathroom, all he had left was jeans and his boxers. You turned on the water before kneeling in front of him.</p><p>Your hand rubbed his covered erection, looking up at him. “I have a…<em>thing</em>…for older men….” You purred. Unzipping his pants, you pushed both layers down. Your eyes never left his. Now that he was naked before you, your eyes traveled down his chest. Once you landed on his manhood, you bit your lip.</p><p>“<em>Prove </em>it.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. You didn’t have to be told twice. Leaning forward, you took him all the way to your throat in one shot. Hearing him suck in, made you moan. You reached down between your legs and began to circle your clit. You picked up your speed slightly, making him lean on the sink for support. The sounds he was making were nothing like you’d heard. Coming from, they were damn right sexy. He could tell you to cum, and you would.</p><p>Without warning, he pulled himself out of your mouth. “In.” He motioned to the shower. Climbing in, you sighed at the hot water. John climbed in behind you. His hand moved up and down your back, slowly making you bend over. Your hands were on the wall in front of you, water spraying on the middle of your back. You felt his hands on your thighs, just barely touching. The closer he got to where you really wanted him, the more you seemed to whine. His middle finger rubbed your clit, his other hand massaging your ass cheek.</p><p>It didn’t take long for you to go overboard. “Oh, John!” You moaned, your legs shaking. You weren’t coming down long before you felt him enter you. The feeling alone made you have another orgasm. He pounded you, watching where his cock entered you. One hand gripped your hip, the other grabbed the back of your hair.</p><p>You could barely hear his grunts and moans over the shower, but what you heard was enough. You pushed yourself back harder, and after a few more thrusts, you had your third orgasm. He held you still as he made short, hard strokes. Pulling out, he came on your back.</p><p>Standing up, you turned to him. You were both out of breath, but grinning. “That’s one hell of a thank you.” He smirked.</p><p>“Who said I was done?” You’d been with older men before, hell, you preferred it. But, there was something about John. You wanted him in your bed, all weekend. He made you want to try everything and anything. “Hey, you free this weekend?”</p><p>“I can be.” He replied. You beamed, passing him the bottle of body wash. It was going to be a long, amazing weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>